Cody Rhodes' Home Alone
by MizsPeepseekingJericho
Summary: Cody Rhodes is forgotten by his family and he does fun stuff, meanwhile Edge and Christian are trying to rob Cody's house. Based on Home Alone.
1. Left At Home

**Cody Rhodes' Home Alone**

"Wake up! We have to go, We have to GO!", Goldust was shaking Cody.

"Leave me alone.", Cody replied all nasally.

"You'll miss the plane though!", Goldust whined.

"Wake me up in five minutes", Cody replied.

10 minutes later...

Cody woke up and he saw the car driving away.

"WAIT!", he yelled out the window.

The car drove away.

Meanwhile...

The Rated R Bandits were at it again.

"We looove stealin money", Edge and Christian said, grinning.

"Hey, do you know the Rhodes family is on vacation!", Edge said.

"Aren't they loaded?", Christian asked. He glanced at Edge.

"Are you thinkin what I'm thinkin?", Christian asked.

"Yes I am indeed", Edge replied, smiling.

Back at the Rhodes house...

Cody heard knocking at the door. He ran down and answered it. His best friend Ted DiBiase was at the door.

"Aren't you on vacation?", Ted asked.

"My family forgot me.", Cody replied.

"Well that's good for me, maybe you could finally come to my Posse Party tonight!", Ted said, happily.

"Why? So we can support hobos like Cena? He keeps sayin "You can't see me", but I really wish I couldn't see his ugly face.", Cody scoffed.

"Come on! He's actually a nice guy!", Ted begged.

"Or If I come, I'll get killed by your creepy neighbor Kane", Cody replied. "Some people say he kills people by burning them with his shovel".

"That's just a myth, my mom says he's a nice guy", Ted argued.

"Or finally, I'll get pounded by the school bully CM Punk".

"Come on! Please! Kelly Kelly will be there...", Ted bribed Cody.

"Okay, FINE!", Cody said, angrily.

Ted left. Cody went upstairs, and decided to go through Goldust's stuff. Cody looked through a drawer and found the following:

-A big sweaty latex suit

-A Lady Gaga CD

-Glitter

-Gold body paint

-A copy of the video game Super Pii Pii Brothers

"Wow. Goldust has some weird stuff", Cody noted. There was one more hour until 10, when the Posse Party started. He looked out his window and saw two people trying to pick the lock.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", Cody yelled. The men ran away.


	2. Missed The Party

**An hour later...**

"AHH!, HOW MANY FREAKING MILES IS IT TO THAT POSSE PARTY!, I'VE BEEN WALKING FOR MILES!", Cody yelled, walking down the side of the road. He heard Bad Romance by Lady Gaga in the distance.

"That's probably the Posse Party", he muttered. A car drove up to Cody. It was Ted's dad Ted. But the car was swerving. Cody jumped out of the way. The window rolled down.

"Heey!", Ted DiBiase slurred, holding a beer bottle.

"FINALLY!", Cody said.

"Goolduust, Get in the car!", Ted replied. Cody ignored that and hopped into the backseat. A few minutes later Cody got out of the car, he had a bunch of cuts and bruises. Cody looked at the car. It was totaled. He continued walking around the woods, looking for the party. He saw a cave. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He threw it in the cave and it blew up.

"Whoopsie...", Cody said, as the cave burst into flames. He started walking further north, the direction of Ted's house. He ran into a hobo along the way.

"Do ya got any spare change, fella?", the hobo said.

"Who are you supposed to be? Casper's broke brother?", Cody asked.

"I'M GONNA BROGUE KICK YER UGLY HEAD OFF HER UGLY LITTLE NECK, FELLA!", the hobo yelled.

"I'll sue you for child abuse!", Cody retorted. He continued walking down the road and finally arrived at the DiBiase Posse Party. Ted had a mic.

"Thanks to everyone who came to the Posse Party, and GOODNIGHT!", Ted announced, going into his house.

"WHAT?", Cody screamed.

"WHAT!", the party members said.

"TE...", Cody started.

"WHAT!", the party members chanted again.

"STOP IT!", Cody yelled.

"Ted...WHAT THE HECK!", he yelled.

"YOU LIVE JUST ACROSS THE STREET FROM ME! HOW CAN YOU BE LATE!", Ted replied.

"Uh oh...I went the wrong way...", Cody shook his head.

**To be continued...**


End file.
